Heretofore various proposals have been made for embracing conductors and cabling with conductive shielding expedients to safeguard the conductors from contamination by flux and electrostatic fields and by radio frequency interference. Certain shielding expedients utilize shields permanently assembled about the conductors and cabling but these are subject to the serious disadvantage of precluding access to the interior of the cabling for servicing operations or to add or remove conductors. To meet the latter requirements there have been numerous proposals involving the use of shielding jackets equipped with fastening means for holding the jackets snugly in place yet permitting access to the interior of the jacket when desired. Examples of the latter type of jacketing are to be found in Plummer U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,561; 3,089,915; 3,467,761; and 3,582,532. The last issued one of these patents is specially constructed to accommodate multiple ribbon cables and to shield these as a group from the electrostatic and radio frequency interference external to the shield. However, this construction lacks any provision for shielding individual cables from one another within the same jacket. Furthermore, the shielding therein proposed comprises a single strip of shielding which must be unwrapped to provide access to the cables.